


Орхидея

by Lienin



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [22]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Раньше, когда всё это только начиналось, Тина говорила себе: я делаю это ради карьеры.





	Орхидея

**Author's Note:**

> AU - обе героини поддерживают Гриндельвальда. Таймлайн - до событий первого фильма.  
> Бета: Finfleur

  
Игнорируя предложенную пепельницу, Тина стряхнула сигарету прямо над улицей. Ветер, тоскливо завывающий на высоте тридцатого этажа, подхватил выпущенный из лёгких дым, отнёс в сторону. Скрип тормозов огласил город визгливым криком, следом по ушам ударил гудок клаксона. Тина улыбнулась. Ей рассказывали, что в Англии по дорогам рассекают конные экипажи, а автовладельцы всё ещё считаются не то чудаками, не то возмутителями общественного спокойствия. Тина не верила, конечно, но молчала.  
  
В соседнем номере устроили собрание социалисты. Мужчина, вышедший на балкон покурить и так любезно предложивший Тине пепельницу, не потрудился закрыть за собой дверь, и в гомоне спорящих голосов удавалось даже различить отдельные фразы.  
  
— Мы не одобряем насилия! Мы за мирные реформы, а не революцию!  
  
— Без революции невозможны реформы! Посмотрите на Россию! — выкрикнул кто-то с сильным акцентом.  
  
— Да, посмотрите на Россию! — сыронизировал еще один. — Полный хаос!  
  
Тина находила очень забавным это соседство. Балконы между номерами отделяло едва ли два дюйма, пепельница стояла как раз на кованых перилах, точно соединяя мостом два мира.  
  
— А как же рабочие?! Если мы не будем держаться вместе, то потерпим поражение! В единстве наша сила!  
  
Мужчина выбросил с балкона окурок и спешно вернулся в номер, оставив пепельницу. Не найдя себе иного занятия, Тина вынула ещё сигарету. Одиночество наступило как нельзя вовремя — зажигалку она не носила, а доставать палочку при постороннем было бы неразумно. Ей не платили за неразумность в нерабочее время.  
  
Щёлкнула дверная ручка. Тина обернулась через плечо. На фоне ярко освещённого проёма возникла невысокая изящная фигура.  
  
— Здравствуй, Лита.  
  
Обласканная электрическим светом смуглая кожа блестела, но иллюзия тут же рассеялась, стоило Лите войти и закрыть дверь. Пять видов защитных чар, и ещё три Тина добавила сверху сама. Куини назвала бы такие меры предосторожности паранойей, наверняка вдохновлённой примером мистера Грейвза. Тина не спешила разубеждать сестру, раз за разом воскрешая в голове образ начальника, твёрдой рукой создающего непроницаемый для боевых заклинаний барьер. За ослепительным сиянием нельзя было разглядеть ничего иного.  
  
Лита, на ходу расстёгивая и сбрасывая плащ прямо на пол, подошла сзади. Затянутая в лайковую перчатку рука провела по спине, огладила лопатки, легла на плечо, не сжимая, не стремясь надавить. Тина подцепила перчатку за указательный палец и стянула, обнажая ладонь.  
  
— Ты пахнешь иначе, — прошептала Лита в самое ухо. Губы едва ощутимо коснулись края челюсти. — Новая марка?  
  
— Французская, — бросила Тина, отправляя окурок в полёт с балкона. Будь украшающие водостоки горгульи зачарованными — могли бы осуждающе глядеть ей в спину.  
  
— Мне нравится, — промурлыкала Лита, опускаясь в кресло и подзывая из бара виски и стаканы.  
  
— Хочешь? — предложила Тина. Присаживаться она не стала, и даже форменный плащ не сняла.  
  
— Потом. Сначала давай выпьем.  
  
— Это тоже потом. Сперва о работе.  
  
— Как хочешь, — не стала настаивать Лита. Вытянув ноги, она вручную расшнуровывала сапоги. Тина находила высокие каблуки неудобными и непрактичными, но Лите такая обувь удивительно шла. Как и длинные многослойные мантии, узкие юбки, шпильки для волос с цветочными гирляндами и жемчужные нити, в два ряда обёрнутые вокруг шеи. Больше всего Тина любила шпильки и то, как глянцевые локоны рассыпаются по узкой смуглой спине, стоит их вынуть.  
  
— Здесь — всё. — На журнальный столик упала пухлая папка, задев вазу со свежими цветами. Та опасно накренилась, но, подхваченная магией, устояла. Лита не стала убирать палочку и гасить маленький огонёк на её конце. В холодном белом свете её красивое лицо становилось жёстче. Тина облизнула губы. — Рабочее расписание, адрес любимого бара, три основных маршрута передвижения и два — для отхода. Контакты расположены списком от наиболее к наименее приоритетным. И ещё планы всех облав на два месяца.  
  
— Надо же! — восхитилась Лита, с жадностью вчитываясь. — На два месяца?  
  
— Грейвз любит всё планировать.  
  
Тина развязала тугой узел на поясе форменного плаща. Даже облегчённый магией, за долгий день на работе он ощутимо давил на плечи. В полумраке гостиничного номера Тина постепенно расслаблялась без всякого алкоголя, только от одного присутствия Литы, поджавшей под себя левую ногу и слегка болтавшей носком правой, задевая лежавшие рядом сапоги.  
  
— Вторые Салемцы? — Лита, совмещавшая чтение лежащих на коленях бумаг с распусканием сложной причёски, нахмурилась. — Можно узнать о них поподробнее?  
  
— Пока вся известная мне информация перед тобой. — Тина повела затёкшим плечом, разминая, а потом сделала несколько шагов в сторону Литы, обходя её кресло. — В век электричества не-магов не так-то просто убедить в существовании волшебников, но Мэри Лу весьма… харизматичная личность. Я слышала, в её семье от рождения чувствуют магию в других.  
  
— Скверно, — прокомментировала Лита, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Тина протянула руку и выдернула две последние удерживающие причёску шпильки. Волна густых каштановых локонов рассыпалась по её рукам. Жёсткие от волшебного геля для укладки, их всё равно было приятно перебирать, нежно распутывая пряди.  
  
— Грейвзу не нравится, что я наблюдаю за ними, — посетовала Тина. — Считает, это непрофессионально — принимать всерьёз немажеских фанатиков. Меж тем, к этим «фанатикам» всё чаще заходит сын одного из газетных магнатов Нью-Йорка.  
  
Лита поймала Тину за пальцы, слегка массировавшие её голову, потянула к себе. Неспешно расстегнув пуговицу на манжете, она влажно поцеловала открывшееся запястье, прижавшись губами к бьющейся в унисон с сердцем жилке.  
  
— Что скажешь о нём? — Лита развернулась на кресле, рассыпав бумаги по столу и полу, встала на колени и оперлась ладонями о спинку кресла.  
  
— О Шоу? Ему нравятся деятельные женщины.  
  
— Значит, мы похожи, — рассмеялась Лита, за блузку притягивая Тину к себе.  
  
Раньше, когда всё это только начиналось, Тина говорила себе: я делаю это ради карьеры. Грейвз, больше озабоченный собственным положением в иерархии МАКУСА и тем, чтобы на грядущих выборах его партия махровых изоляционистов-консерваторов не потеряла власть, не видел дальше собственного носа. Тина считала, что она — видит. Видит, к чему приведёт давление Конфедерации, закон Раппапорт, с каждым годом всё ужесточающийся, шепотки на нижних уровнях Вулворт-билдинг. Не через год или два, может, понадобится десять лет, но мыльный пузырь мнимой безопасности лопнет, и кто тогда встанет у руля спасательной шлюпки?..  
  
У Литы были мягкие, нежные губы, но целовала она с напором, агрессивно, точно вела бой. И тяжело выдыхала в поцелуй, пока Тина расстёгивала пуговицы её платья, несдержанно стремясь поскорее снять его, чтобы в совсем слабом волшебном свете увидеть, прикоснуться к горячей смуглой коже, прильнуть губами к бьющейся венке на шее.  
  
— Щекотно! — засмеялась Лита, когда горячее дыхание Тины коснулось уха, и несильно толкнула в грудь, заставив отступить на шаг. Ещё один — и ноги упрутся в край кровати.  
  
Тине нравилось смотреть, как Лита выскальзывает из своих нарядов, приведённых в беспорядок её руками. Теперь только жемчужная нить в два ряда оборачивалась вокруг шеи, спадая на грудь. Позже Тина будет перебирать её в руках и, может, потянет на себя, чтобы украшение натянулось, несильно сдавило шею, чтобы Лита сдавленно застонала, сжала меж пальцев простыню и облизала пересохшие губы.  
  
— Ваш Грейвз тебя недооценивает. — Ладони Литы легли на плечи, надавили, и Тина опустилась на кровать, откинув назад голову, открывая горло быстрым поцелуям.  
  
— Пускай. — От предвкушения Тина зажмурилась, притянула к себе Литу. Даже сквозь одежду она ощущала жар её обнажённого тела, её нарастающее желание и нетерпение, скрывающееся за обманчиво неторопливыми ласками, за неспешным расстёгиванием блузки. Несильно, чтобы не оставить тёмных полос на нежной коже, Тина царапнула смуглое бедро с внутренней стороны, и Лита вздрогнула, подалась ближе прямо в крепкие объятия, от которых сладко заныло внизу живота.  
  
Да, когда это только начиналось, Тина думала о карьере. Тина считала — она умнее всех, она переиграет Грейвза, Пиквери и даже Гриндельвальда, заручившись поддержкой его близкой сторонницы. Лита казалась нежной орхидеей, взращённой среди дьявольских силков, отринутой собственной семьёй и нашедшей опору на скользкой дорожке революции.  
  
Дай орхидее тепла и солнечного света — и она потянется к твоей руке.  
  
— Нежнее, — прошептала Тина, вскидывая бёдра навстречу ласкающей её руке, и Лита исполнила её просьбу, склонилась для поцелуя. Её губы припухли, и Тина заключила желанное лицо в ладони, чтобы коснуться их языком, чувствуя кончиком вкус помады.  
  
В коридоре хлопали двери, сквозь защитные заклинания, как через толщу воды, пробивались крики.  
  
— Мы не попадёмся, — сказала Лита, успокаивающе проводя по тяжело вздымающейся груди Тины, останавливая ладонь на талии. На светлой коже, где никто не увидит, расцветали засосы. — А скоро нам и прятаться не придётся.  
  
Тине хотелось ей верить, и она верила. В мир, где не придётся отчитываться за каждое использованное на задержании заклинание, где авроры наконец-то начнут защищать волшебников, а не не-магов. В мир, построенный лучшими из людей, живущими ради свободы и правды. В мир, отринувший обычаи прошлого.  
  
— Ты так красива, — восхищённо выдохнула Тина, укладывая Литу на спину, зачарованно глядя на неё — чувственную, открытую ласкам, с потемневшими от страсти глазами. Смуглая лодыжка легла на поясницу, подталкивая — ну, что же ты только смотришь? — и Тина опустилась между разведённых ног.  
  
Карьера… Что ж, она была важна. Сложно менять мир, когда ты в одиночестве и над тобой, как небоскрёбы, мощью своей власти нависают закостенелые поборники старого порядка. Но речь теперь шла о большем. О тепле, что рождалось в груди — не в постели, но от мимолётных прикосновений, от перехваченных взглядов, от пустой болтовни и единственной прогулки по ночным крышам, когда они впервые поцеловались.  
  
— Люблю тебя! — на одном дыхании вдруг выкрикнула Лита, изгибаясь и стискивая бёдрами плечи Тины. Та поцеловала низ живота, ловя губами проходящую по смуглому телу дрожь, и улыбнулась.  
  
Мир, где никому не придётся прятаться. В эту утопию она будет верить. Может быть, дольше, чем до утра.


End file.
